the sickness of a highlander
by niceice23
Summary: Jamie has suddenly come down with a wierd sickness and the crew is worried about him. But what worries the doctor is the symptoms because they dont add up and why is the tardis registering seven passengers when thers only six of them on board. Time is running out for both them and jamie. AN:I've added Ben, Polly, Victoria, and Zoey all in one for this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Me :well it seems that I've decided to continue makeing stories whether ones finished or not**

 **Disclaimer: well why dont you just stick to one story and save the others in the docs manager?**

 **Me: Aw shut up you don't get paid for your stupid suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: wait what?**

 **Me: anyway here's another idea for a story that I couldn't hold in any longer.**

 **Disclaimer: what did you say?**

 **Me: what did I say about what?**

 **Disclaimer: I GET PAID!?**

 **Me: wellllllllll (huge sweat drop on my face as I start backing up then turn around and sprint off)**

 **Disclaimer: Oh no, you don't get of easy this time get back here(disclaimer gives chase)**

"AH-CHOO"! Jaime sneezed loudly. "Bless you jamie." Said the doctor without looking up from the tardis controls. "Thanks, thats got to be the seventh time I've done that this mor'nin." Jaime said tiredly.

"Your not comeing down with anything are you ?" The doctor asked. "Who's comeing down with what?" Asked polly as she, ben, victoria and zoey came into the control room.

"I think jamie is sick." Was all the doctor said before he looked up to see that only ben and jamie were the only ones in the room with him.

"Where'd they go?" Asked the doctor. Jamie only shrugged while ben smirked and shook his head. "You, my friend are doomed." Was all he said.

"Aye what's that suppose to mean?" Asked jamie. "Yes ben, what do you mean?" The doctor asked also curious. "Polly, Victoria and zoey are very careing and our friends I don't think they will hurt jamie."

"No no no, that's not what I meant, I mean think of jamie as a patient in a hospital, now the girls are the doctors so one patint divided among three doctors would mean?" Ben said trying to see if they understood him.

"Ah, I'm sure I'll be fine." Jamie said before Victoria came running into the room and started pulling jamie in to the tardis hallways that led to his room.

"Uh, what's go'in on?" Asked jaime as they enterd his room and saw polly and zoey undoing his bed. "We're going to help you get better but first you must tell us all the symptoms and then get in the bed and rest." Said Polly.

"Well I don't think its anything really bad ive just got some headaches, stomach cramps, powerful sneezes, and some times I forget what I've been doing or saying and...what were we talking about again?" He said.

"Oh you poor thing." Said Victoria as she help Jaime into bed. "Hey how'd we get in ma room? We were just in the tardis control room weren't we?" He asked as he was growing faint and sleepy.

"I...was on ma way to...tell the doctor something..important." Jamie mumbled trying to fight the urge to pass out and rest.

"What was it jamie?" Asked Zoey but it was to late Jamie was already asleep. "Let's let him sleep while we tell the doctor about Jamie's symptoms." Said polly as they left his room.

But as soon as they were gone, over in a darker corner of the room a figure stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Jamie's bed side. "Your stuggle against my chemicals is impressive but futile." The person said as they held up a new shot filled with more dangerous chemicals and started getting ready to inject it into Jamie's arm.

"It's such pitty you couldn't reach the doctor in time, you probably would've saved all your lives."

 **Me: ( runs onto center stage) well what do you think? Will jamie survive? Will the tardis crew find out about their extra passenger? What is the doctor working on this time in the tardis?**

 **Disclaimet: (yelling in the background) Will Niceice23 survie? Will disclamier ever get his hard earned pay that he just found out about?**

 **Me: yes I will survive and fine your pay is in the envelope on your desk..well got to go like comment and subscrooble for more( I quickly run off stage)**

 **Disclaimer: (still can be herd in the back ground yelling) What th!? THIS IS MONOPOLY MONEY!**

 **PART 2 OF THIS STORY "CHANGES WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW IF ANYONE CARES OR HAS READ THIS.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my word, are you sure those are all his symptoms?" Asked the doctor after the girls told him and ben about jamie's condition.

"Yes and he said that he came in here to tell you something important. " polly said. "Well what was it?" Asked ben.

"We don't know he passed out befor we could ask him what it was." Zoe explained. "I hope he'll get better." Victoria said.

"Ah, I'm sure he will, right doctor?" Ben asked but got no awnser. "Doctor?" Asked polly as she walked twords him and then stood next to him at the controls. With all the switches and buttons and stuff she could see why they never made it to the right destination.

"Look at this screeen and tell me the numer you see." The doctor told her. She read 7 then asked why. "How many people are in the TARDIS right now?" He asked. "Well their's me, you, Ben, Victoria, Zoe, and Jamie but I still don't understand.." "That screen is the TARDIS new security system I've installed. It tells me how many people are in the TARDIS and the list of people you just said adds up to six." The doctor explained.

"So who's the stowaway and how'd they get in?" Ben asked. "And most importantly do they have something to do with jaime's sudden illness or not." The doctor said under his breath but they all herd him.

Then they herd something else: Jamie screaming! They quickly ran through the TARDIS and into Jamie's room and found him thrashing around in the bed while yelling about the redcoats coming for him.

"Jamie! Wake up its only a nightmare!" The doctor shouted. Then Jamie suddenlly went limp makeing everyone nervous.

"Is he..?" Asked Victoria in fear. "Not on my watch! Ben quickly help me get him into the medical room!" The doctor shouted as he and ben half carried half draged jamie into the medical room with the girls in quick pursuit.

After he was hooked up to the medic bed and was stabilized the doctor then turned to the others then firmly said, "Now until we find this extra passenger and make sure he's not a threat to jamie one of us should keep an eye on him."

It had not been three seconds after he said that before all three girls volunteered to the first watch.

"Ok, well should we draw straws or something?" Asked ben. The doctor was about to suggest something but he herd a moan coming from jamie calling him. "Doctor..doctor" "Yes jamie I'm here we're all here." The doctor said trying to comfort him.

"He's back..doctor he's back!" Jamie said faintly. "Who's back?" Asked the doctor thinking of a number of old enemys that could want revenge on him.

"Professor Zaroff. "Jamie said before he fell unconscious again leaving everyone else in the room in shock and fear.

"But I thought Zaroff had drowned in Atlantis." Said ben in shock. "So we all thought." Said the doctor unaware of the figure in the darkness getting ready to hit him in the back of the head with giant book.

 **Now just imagin the credits rolling up on the screen like they do on the TV show.**

 **Also im makeing another doctor who story but it requires six diffrent doctors from ether the original show or the new series**

 **So in the review s im takeing a vote on which doctors the audience wants to read about so if you have a doctor in mind please let me know in the reviews. The voteing ends this friday.**

 **Like comment and subscrooble for more**

 **From, Niceice23**


	3. Chapter 3

The book hit the doctor so hard on the head he fell forward and became unconscious. "Looks like you thought wrong, eh doctor." Said zaroff stepping out of the shadows only five feet away from Jamie's bedside.

"What've you done to Jamie!?" Demanded Ben as he and Victoria tried to help the doctor wake up.

"While I was busy being "dead" to all of you I have discovered that a experiment with chemicals and a unwilling human test subject to be even better than lifting Atlantis from the ocean."

" what's the experimemt ?" Polly asked nervously. "I'm very glad you asked my dear young lady, for the past couple of hours that I've been on this ship I've been injecting your friend with get this...diffrent types of poisons!" When he said that the doctor's eyes immediately opened. "You've done what?" The doctor cried out in alarm. "Ah the doctor has regained consciousness to watch as a kill this boy with this finall injection!" Zaroff exclaimed just as he made his way to jamies bed side with a syringe in his hand filled with the deadly chemical.

"No please! Dont kill him please!" Cried Zoe tears spilling from her eyes. "And why not, this would not only conclude my experiment but it is also the perfect revenge on you all!" Zaroff shouted as he was getting ready to give Jamie the shot."You know, its interesting the last injection I gave him should have killed him like it would most humans but ah well life is such a cunning foe."

But before zaroff could give him the injection propely in the arm,Ben attacked him causing him to give it to Jamie through the vein!

"I still win either way doctor! I may have lost this battle but you have lost a companion.!" Zaroff said starting to laugh crazily as Ben held him back trying to drag him out of the medical room but then the doctor did something that shocked eveyone in the room: He turned around and punched Zaroff so hard he became unresponsive.

There was a long and uneasy silence that filled the room after that but then the doctor rushed himself over to the cabnets and started pulling out wierd pieces of machinery and appyling diffrent parts of each gadget to a dffrent places on Jamies arm.

He continued to do this untill Ben said " Doctor he's repeatedly been injected with poisons all day I think he's.."

"Oh don't say thay ben please don't,he's going to make it he has to!" Cried Polly as she, Victoria and Zoe were now crying their eyes out while hugging each other.

"Ben why don't you take the girls outside for a bit of fresh air while I try something. " "well could this "something" save him?" Asked Ben hopeful.

All eyes were on him as he took a deep breath. He then turned to look at them then said "what I'm about to do is very dangerous, stupid and possibly to others colorful." When he saw their confused looks he then said "I'm going to give him some of my regeneration ability."

"But when we saw you regenerate your face changed and you act diffrent will this happen to Jamie to?" Asked Polly with watery eyes.

"I really don't know I've never done this on a human before but we have very little time left to save him, now you all must wait in the control room and please take Zaroff with you and hold him untill we can find a nice prison planet to put him on." The doctor instructed.

As soon as they all left while draging Zaroff with them the doctor then turned to his fallen friend and then began to work.

 **will jamie survive or die or just regenerate wrong and act totally diffrent?**

 **I really don't know myself I'm honestly just makeing this up as I go along**

 **Here is a riddle just for fun:**

 **What is it that a man can do standing up, a woman sitting down, and a dog on three legs?**

 **You can send me your answers in the reviews and please don't cheat or it'll defeat the purposes I will reveal the answer next chapter**

 **Anyway like comment and subscrooble**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:sorry for the long wait for an update but this is the reason why it's taken so long(points to me and the second doctor playing the recorder)**

 **Me:what it's fun**

 **Doctor:Yes, indeed disclaimer you should learn to play it. Now Niceice23 may I do the recap?**

 **Me:well as the song goes"Be our guest!"**

 **Doctor:Thank you, last time we left off the crazed proffesor Zaroff had poisoned Jamie and now I'm trying to heal him with some of my regeneration ability, oh my word will he make it?**

 **Me:That's up to you and me. And now presenting the longest chapter of this fanfic.**

Meanwhile in the TARDIS control room Ben was keeping an eye on a tied up Zaroff as Polly, Victoria and Zoe finished off another box of tissues with their never ending tears. "What if he doesn't look the same after this?" Cried Victoria. "What if he doesn't even survive this?" Cried Polly.

"Then he'll die." Zaroff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This made the girls go into another set of tears as Ben punched Zaroff. "You:shut up and girls:come on this is Jamie we're talking about. " He said reassuring them and causing their tears to cease for a moment. "Let's not think of the bad things but let's think of the good times we had with jamie, like that time on the moonbase where he helped me fight off those cyber controled scientists. Or that time he saved you, Polly in Atlantis from Zaroff."Ben said pointing to the tied up man. "And that time he saved Victoria from the Dalek and when he save Zoe and the doctor from those Dominators. Sure me and him have never gotten along perfectly but we still make a great team and he is still the kindest, bravest and cleverest highlander I've ever met." When Ben finished saying this the girls had tears of happiness falling. "Oh Ben, that was the nicest thing you've ever said about him." Polly said wipeing her eye with a tissue.

"He forgot ta say handsome" said a very familiar voice as they turned around to see the Doctor and Jamie standing in the doorway of the control room. The girls, Ben and Zaroff were completely silentand froze in place, all not beleving their eyes. "One..two..three" counted the Doctor. "What are ya counting for?" Jamie asked but before the Doctor could give him an answer him Jamie almost jumped out of his skin as Ben and the girls cried out "Jamie!" He was then in the middle of a three way hug from the girls as they held onto him while kissing his cheeks and crying tears of joy.

"This is impossible! Your suppose to be dead! How are you still alive?" Exclaimed Zaroff. "Well you see I've helped Jamie heal by regenerating him. And now we are going to put you on a prison planet for what you have done." The Doctor said. Soon they landed on one but before Ben and The Doctor took him outside the TARDIS, Jamie told them to wait because he had something to say to him. What he then said shocked everyone but The Doctor. He said:" I forgive you Zaroff" And with that the two men took him outside as the girls stood there shocked."What?" Jamie asked. "How can you just forgive him like that? He almost killed you!" Victoria's eyes watered when she mentioned his almost death so Jamie hugged her which she hugged back a little harder as she started to cry again. Soon Polly and Zoe joined the hug. "Well the reason I forgave him is because there's no need to hold a grudge, I'm still alive and besides he's getting what he deserves right now."

The girls still couldn't believe he let it go just like that but they left it at that and continued to silently stayed in the hug. "You know it's moments like this where I wish I could find my camera." Said The Doctor scareing them. Suddenly Jamie had a pained expression on his face and The Doctor quickly noticed and said"Jamie I need you to go lye down, the regeneration process is still going on inside your body."

"But Doctor I'm fine I.." Jamie didn't get a chance to finish because Polly said "Oh no you don't, you herd the doctor so come on!" She then started to pull his hand while Zoe started pushing him to his room with Victoria not too far behind. "Shall we go and make sure the girls dont drive him nuts?" Ben asked The Doctor. "Yes I think we should." He responded as they started walking to Jamie's room.

When they got there they saw that the girls had him under the covers of the bed with a thermometer in his mouth. "Uh, girls I dont think Jamie is sick, he just needs to lye down because the regeneration process can hurt belive me." Said The Doctor as he and Ben walked into the room. "Better safe than sorry." Said Zoe takeing the thermometer out of Jamie's mouth. "See his temperature is 98.7! He's sick!" She shouted. "I'm not sick, I feel fine." Jamie said getting out of bed much to the protest from the girls. "Girls, girls, calm down I'm alright I'm just going to walk around the TARDIS for a bit." He told them. Later as he was walking down a hallway he herd footsteps following him. He stoped and then said " I know your there." He turned to see Polly standing a couple of feet behind him. "Are you sure your ok?" She asked with a worried voice. "Yes I'm sure I'm better. Want to join me?" He asked as she smiled and nodded. They continued to walk for a few more minutes in complete silence untill Jamie said "I wounder what I would have looked like if I had regenerated."

As soon as he said this Polly immediately hugged him again and started to cry. "Don't say that! I don't want you to change! Your perfect just the way you are!" She cried onto his shoulder as he began to stroke her back. "It's ok I'm still here and I'm not going to change." He told her. They stood like that for a couplle more minutes. Then Polly said she was heading back to her room and she left him alone as he continued his walk.

Soon he found his way into the kitchen and saw Victoria reaching for something on a high shelf. So he went beside her a got it down for her surprising her because she didn't hear him come in. "Boo." He said when he saw her shocked expresion which turned into a grin when she saw him. "Oh, hi Jamie I didn't hear you come in. Are you looking for something to eat because I could fix something for you." She offered. "No thanks I can get it ma self." Jamie said. He then saw her grin fade so he turned around and asked "What's the matter? Your usually bubbly and happy." She then sighed and said "I'm still upset that you almost died. Your my friend and I can't let you go because first it was my father and then.." she was cut off as Jamie hugged her letting her cry on his shoulder like Polly, he knew she got like this when she mentioned her father. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying and looked at his shirt which was now almost completely drenched from her tears. "Oh no Jamie, your shirt." She said pointing. He looked down at his shirt and said "It's fine I'll wash it later. Now how's about we make something to cheer everyone up?" He asked knowing how much Victoria loved to cook.

"What should we make?" She asked smiling as, he washed his hands and got a cook book out. "Whatever you want.' He said makeing her smile even more. Soon they had decided on a recipe and after hours of work it was now in the oven.

"What smells so good?" Asked Ben as he, Polly The Doctor and Zoe entered the kitchen. "We made kaiser pudding." Said Jamie. Soon they all were enjoying the delicious desert. "Now I see why you make such a fuss about this stuff Victoria. " The Doctor said enjoying every bite. Soon when eveyone was done with the pudding Zoe went over to the sink to wask the dishes but was stopped by Jamie who said!"I'll handle this Zoe." "Oh no I'll do it." She said. "Alright let's do "rock, papaer, scissors". Zoe couldn't hide her smile. "What? Are you seriously suggesting we play that game to see who does the dishes?" She asked. "Well yes." He said. "Alright." Zoe said smiling. She ended up losing 3 rounds.

"Alright, alright you win." Zoe said stepping back allowing him to get near the sink. "Thank you. " Jamies said as he started the dishes. Zoe stood there,watching him for a little while longer until she asked if she could help if she could help. "Alright if you really want to help." He said stepping aside so she could stand next to him. They soon had all the dishes cleaned, but before Zoe left Jamie told her to stay. "What is it?" She asked. "Look at this." He said as he put his pointer fingers and thumbs together into the shape of a triangle and then put his hands into the soapy water. He then pulled out his hands and started blowing bubbles.

"Oh, really Jamie, you can be so childish sometimes." She said while grinning. She then left with Jamie in tow. He then made his way to the control room to see Ben and The Doctor talking but they soon stopped when they saw him come in and looked at him sadly. "What's the matter?" He asked. The Doctor sighed and said "Well Jamie, me and Ben were thinking and you've almost died on our numerous adventures." The Doctor said with a sad look. "Aye and?" Jamie asked as Polly, Victoria, and Zoe entered the control room. "Doctor? Ben? What's going on?" Asked Polly. "Well I think we should take Jamie home." He said.

As soon as those eight words left The Doctor's mouth the whole room exploded with large shouts of protest from the girls. "Well would you rather have him die because of us?" Ben asked. "I've made it this far haven't I? Come on Doctor please don't send me back to Scotland just yet!" Jamie begged. "Yes Doctor, please let him stay!" Begged Victoria. Soon all eyes were on him, the girls and Jamie were giving him pleading looks. The Doctor then sighed and said,"Alright Jamie, as long as you can stay safe you can stay." The girls and Jamie gave a sigh of relief as The Doctor started ploting their new destination on the TARDIS control panel. "So where are you trying to take us now?" Asked Ben. "Well I'm trying to see if we can return to Dulkis."

"Aye that was where we fought those Dominators." Jamie said. "Well yes but they shouldn't be any of them there now." The Doctor said as he fliped a switch causing the TARDIS to shake and swerve violently. "Doctor what did you do?" Yelled Polly. "I didn't do anything we've seem to have been blown of course!" The Doctor yelled back. Suddenly the TARDIS stopped shaking. "Well it seams we've landed." The Doctor said as he looked at the time scanner that was showing a desert. "This doesn't look like Dulkis." Said Zoe. "Yes I know, let's have a look out side." Said The Doctor as he headed for the doors before any one could stop him. As soon as he opened the door he stuck his head out and came face to face with a gun held by a mean looking cowboy.

"Well this is an interesting way of greeting someone." The Doctor said.

 **To be continued in my next story**


End file.
